


Scratch

by mystiri1



Series: Lab Accidents Extras [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Community: kinkfest, Humour, Kemonomimi, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack's too tired after his latest mission to do anything but lay there. Well, almost anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lab Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157049) by [mystiri1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1). 



“This is so wrong,” Zack complained. “I’m in bed with two gorgeous men, and too tired to molest even one of you. This mission sucked.”

Cloud flushed.

“You poor thing,” Sephiroth murmured, and while there was amusement in his voice, there was a touch of sympathy as well. Zack’s latest mission had been a bad one, and it had dragged on longer than anyone had expected. He knew from Zack’s preliminary report that it had been nearly three days since he last slept, and although Zack needed to rest, neither he nor Cloud had been able to resist joining him when they’d been parted for over two weeks.

Besides, having his lovers close always helped Zack relax; he wasn’t sure if that was Zack’s wolf side showing, or just something that was Zack.

And they were close. Cloud snuggled up against one side, a favourite position for him. The little blonde didn’t like lying on his back, because it crushed his wings. Not only was that hugely uncomfortable, he also ended up with broken feathers as they tried to bend in ways they weren’t designed to go. Sephiroth lay somewhat more loosely curled around Zack’s prone form, propping himself up on one elbow so he could see both of them.

Zack lay between them, sprawled out on his back in the middle of the bed, where he’d flopped down as soon as he’d succeeded in shedding his uniform. A brush of fur barely showed between his legs: Zack’s tail, usually swinging back and forth with the same exuberance that characterised the black-haired SOLDIER, lay every bit as limp and exhausted as the rest of him.

Impulsively, Sephiroth leaned forward and licked at the edge of Zack’s ear.

Zack made a startled sound. “What did you do that for?”

Sephiroth was glad he lacked Cloud’s tendency to show his embarrassment on his face. The only suggestion that he was less than composed as the flick of his tail-tip, and he stilled that with a stern thought. He always hated giving in to his animal instincts; it made him feel less human, although both Zack and Cloud would be quick to point out the ridiculousness of worrying about such things in their company. And they looked at him with the most rapt expressions whenever he lost himself enough to purr. It made him almost feel comfortable with it.

Almost.

“I felt like it,” was all he said. “Why? Didn’t you like it?”

Zack grinned. “Nah, it felt good." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Real good.”

“I thought you were too tired to molest us?” Cloud pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t molest me,” Zack replied.

“I think we’ll leave outright molesting until a time when you’re in better shape to respond. But,” Sephiroth continued when Zack looked ready to object, “that doesn’t mean we’re not going to touch.” He leaned forward once again and licked, a long stroke of the tongue against the lightly-furred edge of an ear.

Zack groaned and squirmed a little, then relaxed as Sephiroth repeated the action.

On the other side, Cloud watched the path of Sephiroth’s tongue with a fascinated expression. Looking at his smaller lover with narrowed eyes, Sephiroth made note of it for future reference, and caught blue eyes with a meaningful stare. Cloud hesitated briefly, then slipped his fingers into Zack’s hair, stroking firmly.

Sephiroth felt a small tremor through the mattress

As they continued, the tremor happened again, becoming more noticeable with each caress.

Sephiroth looked at the sprawled form, and could see the brush of fur between Zack’s legs moving back and forth, ever so slightly. But that wasn’t it. His eyes widened in astonishment, and he looked at Cloud to see if he’d noticed, too.

Wide blue eyes met his, the expression within just short of laughter. They all had their quirks, little things that came through from their animal sides, but this was a new one for Zack. At least, it had never happened before.

Exchanging smiles, they continued grooming their lover, and did their best to ignore the rhythmic way Zack’s right leg kept jerking every time they touched his ears.


End file.
